


Merry Red CP Christmas! (Christmas Special)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bonus feature end, Christmas Special, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love all my readers!, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Snowy Night, camera pov, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: We've explored Valentine's day, 4th of July, and Halloween. Now let's take a peek at the CP Christmas, what could killers do on a holy night? This is a special to my readers, and a request that the cp's leave the "author" (myself, Alice) a note.





	Merry Red CP Christmas! (Christmas Special)

Merry Red Christmas! (multi ship one-shot)

(Merry christmas guys!)

Third POV.

Normally stories of Christmas begin with “Twas the night before christmas”, but who has time for that shit? Not the Creepypasta’s that’s for sure. Even the Christmas holiday when everyone was off of work they were busy. Slender always fetched presents for everyone, and everyone else goofed off or went to get presents of their own. Though it was the most eventful time of the year, some bumps could happen along the way.

“Why do we have to go shopping for Slender?” Masky grumbled as he walked with Hoodie, sneering at the kids and folding his arms into his chest.

“Slenderman is busy with the baking for Christmas that’s why.” Hoodie replied, looking over the long list and pushing a stuffed shopping cart through Target. 

Masky huffed and puts his hands in his yellow jacket pockets, it’s not that he didn’t like Christmas, he just hated it when Slender sent them out on tasks when it’s their break. Hoodie did not like it either but he was more patient when it came to Masky and his alone time. For that night was going to be Christmas Eve, where most of the time all the Creepypasta’s were downstairs eating sweets, playing games, and watching movies.

Back at the manor of the CP’s, Slender was cooking with Splendorman and Tenderman, while Trenderman was making festive clothes for some of the CP’s. Offenderman wandered the mansion and pranked a few unsuspecting CP’s, and enjoyed flirting with a few women and some men on his route. Slenderman often times had to vanish to see if Offender was causing any trouble, which if he was earned a good hit in the head with a pan.

Many of the recent CP couples enjoyed hanging out in a room then joining the party, like EJ and Ben. In EJ’s room they cuddled up and watched “Die Hard” which EJ considered a “Christmas movie”. Ben was simply in a Legend of Zelda pajamas with his hat off, showing his fluffy blonde hair. EJ held Ben close with both arms around his stomach, wearing only sweats and a gray tank top; he even removed his mask because it was just Ben around. This was perfect for them, peace, time with each other, and a violent “Christmas” movie for the night.

A few couples were absolutely restless and did not care for peace, i think you know who. LJ and Jeff were not home that evening, or not for the moment. 

“There, now lets get out of here before the cops come.” Jeff said to LJ, finishing up the last carved smile on a woman’s face. LJ had finished scooping out the insides of a 9 year old girl and stuffed her with candy, he looked at Jeff with a crazed smile.

“Great! Let’s head out!” LJ cheered and grabbed Jeff’s hand, hopping out of an open window they had jumped through to get in, and both started sprinting home. After getting far enough into Slender’s woods they slowed down and rested. LJ just chuckled while catching his breath and popping a peppermint into his mouth. Jeff panted and rested up against a tree, pulling his hood up and watching the small bit of air leave his mouth into the cold black abyss that twinkled with cornsilk stars.

LJ watched Jeff happily, looking his bleeding scarlet smile and his ghost white skin. He didn’t know when he started to admire Jeff, but he did. Even many CP’s were confused about how the silly but scary clown Laughing Jack even cared for the snarling sarcastic asshole that Jeff The Killer was. Jeff often bullied or acted aloof to most CP’s, so it was no surprise that not a lot of people cared about him. At one point in this long daydream, Jeff looked over at LJ in confusion and a bit of nervousness.

“Hey dumbass, what are you looking at?” Jeff spat out, making LJ shake his head and laugh.

“Sorry~ you’re just beautiful.” LJ responded and smirked as a small dusting of red colored Jeff’s cheeks, matching with Jeff’s cold nose.

“Tch, shut up and let’s go home.” Jeff started walking through the snow. LJ just put a hand around Jeff’s waist and walked with him, and Jeff just let him because he knew resistance was futile. As they walked the snow steps quickly were covered by more falling snow, that clung to jeff’s hoodie and LJ’s puffy sleeves and hair. They walked side by side and Jeff slowly began to lean to LJ’s warmth.

Returning to the proxy boys, they teleported home and quickly gave Trender the gifts to wrap while he made the clothes. Finally they were finished and walked to their room, Hoodie lifted up his hood and faced Masky, but before he could say anything Masky had pushed his mask up and kissed Hoodie eagerly. Hoodie wasn’t surprised, he just relaxed and wrapped his arms around Masky to deepen the kiss. After a minute they pulled away and both had large smirks, knowing exactly what they wanted.

During this time Toby and Clockwork were actually a couple that joined the festivities. Clockwork was mostly staying on the sidelines while Toby laughably joined into games and eating or drinking contests, making a fool of himself. She smiled and chuckled to herself. Even if Toby was kind of an idiot, he made people smile and laugh most of the time. Clockwork barely joined games because she wasn’t flexible enough to be laughed at without thinking of it as insults. A few minutes later Toby bounds over to Clockwork with a big smile and leftover eggnog on his upper lip.

“Hey clocky! I won the eggnog challenge!” Toby cheered and hugged her close. Clockwork grunted and her cheeks became rosy colored, but she smiled a bit and wiped off the left over drink above his lip. Toby was a pale and thinner boy, and the cut on the left side of his cheek didn’t make his complexion better, but he made up for his looks with his proxy skills and silliness.

“Yeah, yeah, i saw. What do you want to do now?” Clockwork questioned him. Toby put his mask back on and smiles.

“Well we’re just about to start a movie but i wanna see if slender’s done with the christmas cake~” Toby takes her hand and sprints to the kitchen, looking in at Slender. “Hey slender! Is the cake done?!” 

Slender looked over and sighs. “Patience Toby. It’s nearly done.” Slender froze for a minute and chuckled lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Clockwork challenged, standing near Toby. Slender just pointed up over them and Offender held a small mistletoe over them.

“Pucker up kiddo’s~” Offender joked and wiggled the mistletoe a bit. Toby and Clockwork both looked up with a blush then at each other. Toby grew nervous and rubbed the back of his head, he knew Clockwork was not a huge fan of physical contact. She, however, quickly noticed and pulled down his mask, yanking him by the back of his head forward and slamming their lips together.

Toby’s faced flushed into crimson, and slowly eased into the kiss. Soon after a minute Clockwork yanks him away and walks off in embarrassment. Toby stood stunned then he broke out into a grin and a run, tackling Clockwork down.

“I love you Clocky!” He cheered and nuzzled her neck. She squirmed and called out.

“Get off you idiot! Everyone can see!” 

By Christmas morning, everyone was abuzz to open their gifts. Some of the CP’s were lazy enough or more mature not to wake up until noon to open their gifts. A few gifts were organs, many were new weapons, a couple toys for the younger CP’s, and a bit of video games for the gamer CP’s. All had their bloody Christmas and Bleeding loves to share with it. No matter who it was, there was someone who cared.

~bonus: Backstage words of the Author in camera view~  
Jeff: *looks at reader* oi, LJ the fuck with the camera?

LJ: sh! I’m filming. Jeff what do you think of the author's work?

Jeff: you gotta be fucking kidding me. *groans* why? I’m already pretty pissed she’s trying to get me into a maids outfit.

LJ: Jeff for once be nice and say something.

Jeff: no, fuck this bye *puts hand on camera and shoves*

LJ: *whines* Jeff! *huffs and faces camera to himself, smiles* Hey Alice, just wanted to thank you for your work and including Jeff and me. 

Jeff: *calls out from distance* Fuck you LJ!

~camera fuzzes out~  
LJ: is it going? Yeah ok! Go ahead Ben.

Ben: *raises a brow* ok then. Uh..shit...so thanks Alice for including EJ and I, next time though don’t make me sound like a bitch. I’m manly as all hell!

EJ: *walks over* Thanks for the stories and we hope you add us a bit more. *pecks Ben’s head*

Ben: *blushes and shoves him* Jack not on camera!

~fuzzes out to Toby~  
Toby: *smiles* Clocky’s in the bathroom right now, but~ thanks Alice for making a valentines story for me and Clocky! We can’t wait to see the next story! *grabs the camera*

LJ: toby off! Bad toby! *trying to push him off*

Clocky: damn it toby i leave you for two minutes an-

~fuzzes out to Hoodie and Masky~  
Masky: *looking at the camera* ok LJ it’s fixed.

LJ; *takes it* ah thank zalgo. *looks at Hoodie and Masky* ok go!

Hoodie: ah jeez...ok then, uh thanks Alice for the not so mushy stories.

Masky: can you for once though stop prying into our lives? 

LJ: masky that wasn’t nice.

Masky: *flips him off*

Hoodie: just thanks Alice *hits Masky’s stomach*

~fuzzes out~  
Slender: sorry about that Alice if they offended you. LJ stole my camera. Thank you for your stories and have a Merry Christmas. And to all your reader’s as well.


End file.
